Kirby (SSB2K)
Kirby is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 2K. all of his moves are the same from All Super Smash Bros. games but his Final Smash is now Ultra Sword. Attributies Kirby is a small, light character with quick attacks and a very long recovery. Most of Kirby's moves have hitboxes that extend for longer than they appear, giving him deceptive range, but some of Kirby's moves have poor range, such as those where he doesn't use his feet. Kirby's aerials are quick and strong. His Forward Air is a great Wall of Pain technique, his Down Air is a decent Meteor Smash, and his Back Air and Up Air are good finishers. Kirby's Hammer and Stone can easily KO at low percentages, and the former can also be used as an excellent aerial move as well. Additionally, all of his KO moves have considerable lag, something that opponents can use to their advantage. Kirby has an excellent offensive ground game, as all of his tilts and smashes come out quickly, and most of them have very good priority. Moveset Ground Moves *Neutral Attack- Vulcan Jab: Two punches, followed by a rapid flurry of punches that release shock waves. 2% one hit, 3% second hit, Vulcan jab 1% per hit *Forward Tilt- A quick long ranged roundhouse kick. 7% *Up Tilt- Quickly raises one leg vertically from behind. 5% if near Kirby, 7% if above or side-by-side from Kirby. *Down Tilt- Crouches low and delivers a long ranged low kick. 6-7% *Dash Attack- Break Spin: Spins on his hands, while repeatedly kicking with his feet. Multiple hits. Smash *Side Smash- Leg Sweep: Turn-lunges forward and delivers a very long range jump kick that moves Kirby forward. *Up Smash- Does a short backflip while doing an upward kick. 15%-21%. Weaker damage if the opponent is hit as Kirby puts his feet on the ground. 12%-17%. *Down Smash- Splits his legs apart and spins around rapidly. 14-19% Other *Ledge Attack- Flips over the edge and kicks. 6% *100% Ledge Attack- Gets up and then uses a move similar to his down smash. 6% *Floor Attack- Gets up, then kicks on one side, then the other. 5-6% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel- Twinkle Star: Kirby spins in place. 6%-12% *Forward Ariel- Triple Kick/Spin Kick: Kirby kicks 3 times ending hte last one a Spin Kick. 4% one kick, 3% second kick, 5% final kick. *Back Ariel- Fence of Pain: Quickly crouches in midair then kicks his legs behind him. *Up Ariel- Does a Flip Kick, like his Up Smash. 12-15% *Down Ariel- Drill Kick: this move can spike, spikes especially well against characters with poor vertical recovery and Kirby can fast fall this move to lock opponents in the flurry of kicks to increase the spiking effect. 3% total of 18% Grabs and Throws *Grab- Kirby swipes the opponent *Pummel- A quick jab, 1% *Forward Throw- Kirby rises slowly in the air, while flipping, then slams the opponent down, headfirst. Incredible combo potential. 8% *Backward Throw- Quickly flips backwards and slams opponent head-first into the ground. 8%. *Up Throw- Kirby flies off the top of the screen, and comes back down violently in an explosion, like a Warp Star item. 10% *Down Throw- Kirby throws his victim into the ground, and then stomps on them several times quickly. 12% Special Moves Taunts *Up- Kirby's famous, Kirby Dance *Side- Spins around, then stops, sticking out his left leg and saying "Eeu!". *Down- Faces the viewer and says his signature elongated "Hi" On Screen Apperance *Kirby crash lands on the stage with the Wrap star Costume Gallery/Palette Swap Trivia *Kirby and Luigi are the only characters to have there default Smash bros. moves but different Final Smashes *Kirby's shield stance is similar to his block stance in Kirby Superstar.